Life of a Demigod
by hewwoitskeke1234
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, just about a small demigod about 11 and what she goes through as a demigod, please enjoy! thanks :3
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! Keke here, this is my first ever fanfiction. this is just a story about a demigod named keke (based off me XD ) who is an orphan until she finds out about her demigod life, you`ll find out which godly parent is hers later on~**

 **ok lets start!**

Keke was looking outside her window in her orphanage, Saint louis orphanage. She sighed and turned to her bed. When she heard a crash from outside.

She whipped her head around and saw a few people fighting with amazing skill. Her eyes sparkled with innspiration. The boy was about 15, raven-black hair and sea green eyes, holding a sword that seemed to be glowing. He was fighting what looked like...a monster?

After a few minutes the boy and the monster went out of sight. Keke was amazed by these people, she smiled to herself and touched the locket her father gave to her before she was born. She walked back to her bed, and fell into a nightmare-free slumber.

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

Keke stood in front of a huge school for all grades. It was her first day and she was, obviously, extremly nervous.

She walked into the school, and looked around. There were many people there. Kids of all ages. She turned to the first person who looked about her age. She poked her

"uhm, excuse me..?" Keke asked. The girl turned to face her. She had blonde hair, and pink glasses. She wore a pink shirt with a heart on it and a jean skirt. She smiled

"hi, can i help you?" The girl asked. Keke nodded

"i-i was wondering if you could point me to the office? im new.."

"oh, of course. Right over there, turn left, and there it is." She said

"oh, thank you!" Keke said as she walked off in that direction.

She walked into the office and saw a lady wearing the simple, old fashioned school uniforms. Keke smiled "um, hi im new here and.." The lady looked up

"Oh! you must be the new student, ah..Keke...keke what?" She asked

"uhm..i-i dont really have a last name." Keke answered. The lady nodded, understanding immediatly and handed her some papers. "here are you classes, a map, your locker number and combanation. Have a nice day!" She said. Keke nodded and walked out of the office, and staring at her papers she wasnt looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

She dropped her stuff "oh." she went to look at the person she bumped into, her eyes widened. It was...

 **cliff hangerrrr! i hate these but i do them anyway haha. i`ll try to keep up with the chapters mayyybbeee daily. Please review and i hope you like it!**

 **-Keke**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! chapter two is nnnow! this maaay or maaaay not be short ;P anyway, enjoy!**

 _staring at her papers she wasnt looking where she was going and bumped into someone._

 _She dropped her stuff "oh." she went to look at the person she bumped into, her eyes widened. It was..._

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"y-y-y-you w-were the one..." Keke stuttered. The boy looked confused.

"your the guy fighting that monster last night!" She said. The boys sea-green eyes widned. "You saw that?" He asked. Keke nodded. He sighed. "Follow me" he said.

"o-okay."

The boy lead her to a empty classroom and sat on a table "Ok." he began "Which parent is missing, mom or dad?" He asked. Kekes eyes darkned

"Both..i`m an orphan." She said. He nodded like he understood.

"um..well, there are these greek gods, and...thier real, and im pretty sure your one of thier kids...i think." He said. Kekes eyes widned "W-what? really? who?" She asked.

He shrugged "i dont know" He looked at her chest and his eyes widened. She realized he was staring at her necklace "What?" She asked. He looked up

"is...is that a lyre?" He asked.

"yeah..." Keke replied.

"well. now i know whos your dad." He said. Kekes eyes widened

"Wh-really? who?" She asked

"i need to take you to a place that you`ll be safe first." He said and stood up, dragging keke with her.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

They arrived on a hill in long island sound. There was a archway that said something like...'acmp alfh boodl' _dang you dyslexia!_ Keke thought. But then it immediatly changed to 'camp half blood'

"Camp half blood?" She asked. The boy nodded

"Yeah, for half-bloods like us. im percy jackson, by the way. Son of poseidon." He- Percy, said.

"Woah. Thats cool." She said And stepped in and immediatly a glowing image appeared above her head.

A bunch of random people, who she guessed were campers, gathered around along with a man who waist down was a horse.

The image was a...

 **lol i love making cliffhangers from the top of my head. And i bet u guys can guess who her daddy is ;P hope chu enjoyed!**

 **\- Keke :3**


End file.
